Nuestra Familia
by ghmarta
Summary: Aquí os traigo una especie de continuación de la serie, centrada en Eclaris (Marcos y Lorna) pero sin entrar mucho en otros asuntos, porque solo quería mostrar el estado de su relación tras los acontecimientos de la temporada 1. Así que, ALERTA DE SPOILER si no has visto el último capítulo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hace tiempo que he dejado apartado los fanfics porque estoy centrada en escribir historias propias, pero el final de temporada de The Gifted ha sido tan bueno, tan impactante, que necesitaba escribir esta mini-historia de cinco capítulos que no podía sacar de mi cabeza. Es una especie de continuación de la serie, centrada en Eclaris (Marcos y Lorna) pero sin entrar mucho en otros asuntos, porque solo quería mostrar el estado de su relación tras los acontecimientos de la temporada 1. Así que, ALERTA DE SPOILER si no has visto el último capítulo.**

 **Ni falta hace decir que los personajes no me pertenecer, sino que son propiedad de Fox TV. Yo solo los he puesto en una situación.**

 **De igual modo, agradecería que nadie hiciera una copia total o parcial de esta historia ni la publicara en otras redes apoderándose de su autoría. Por favor, somos escritores, no ladrones.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, espero que os guste esta historia que he creado con todo el amor que siendo por estos personajes y por el universo de Marvel.**

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

_ 01_

Anteriormente, en The Gifted…

Lo que tanto temía Marcos había ocurrido. Lorna había cruzado esa línea de la que él siempre había intentado apartarla. Lorna había matado. No solo al doctor Campbell, sino también a todos los que iban a bordo del avión. Personas que tal vez no eran simpatizantes de Humanity Today. Y, aunque lo fueran, nadie merece morir. Nadie debe decidir quién debe morir o quién debe vivir.

Pero Lorna no lo veía de ese modo. Ella creía que era la única forma de salvar a su gente, de salvar el futuro de su hijo nonato. Había tomado esa decisión, había cruzado esa línea de no retorno con todas las consecuencias y se había ido.

Y, para colmo, Sentinel Services había atacado el cuartel general de los Mutant Underground mientras ellos estaban fuera intentando detener toda esta locura. Por suerte, los niños Strucker les consiguieron tiempo a los demás para que pudieran salir. Pero, una vez más, gente murió. Gente inocente, mutantes que estaban siendo controlados por Sentinel Services.

John tenía razón. Habían perdido tanto…

Y eso estaban discutiendo en la nueva estación, la Mutant Way Station. Los Mutant Underground estaban reunidos, todos ellos, hablando de cuál iba a ser su próximo movimiento.

-Sin el cuartel… Muchos no tienen a dónde ir –dijo John.

-John, sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer –intervino Marcos-. Debemos reconstruir.

-¿Reconstruir qué? –preguntó Blink-. Ya oyeron a Sage, el lugar se esfumó.

-No se trata de un edificio –explicó Eclipse-. Se trata de la red y de las personas que hay en ella.

-Todo lo que teníamos desapareció –dijo esta vez Sage-. ¿Comenzaremos sin nada? ¡Es imposible!

-Además, todo lo que construyamos lo van a destruir de nuevo –continuó Shatter las quejas de su compañera.

-Es verdad –se oyó una tímida voz entre la multitud.

-Sí, así es –dijo otra voz aún más débil.

-No es una razón para rendirnos –salió Caitlin en apoyo a las palabras de Marcos-, sino para luchar con más fuerza.

-Escucha, sé que tratas de ayudar –dijo Fade-. Pero ni siquiera eres mutante.

-Yo lo soy –se pronunció Reed, aceptando su condición de mutante por primera vez-. Y mis hijos también. Y vosotros nos salvasteis la vida.

"Si Sentinel Services persigue a más familias… Debemos estar ahí para ayudarlas.

-Lo siento, pero desde que vuestra familia llegó, la mitad de las estaciones han sido destruidas –le echó en cara Sage.

-No puedes culparnos por eso –se defendió Caitlin-. El programa Hound iba a ocurrir de una forma u otra.

-Vale, ¡Hey! –exclamó Marcos para acallar los cuchicheos que se oían por toda la sala-. Los X-Men no hicieron esto porque pensaban que sería fácil. Sabían que había a haber sufrimiento y sacrificio.

-No hay nada noble en el sufrimiento, Marcos –dijo una voz que esto no esperaba oír, Lorna, quien, vestida completamente de negro y con muchos elementos de metal en su ropa, entraba en la estación como Pedro por su casa acompañada de Esme-. Y "sacrificio" es solo un nombre bonito para "perder".

-Lorna, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó Marcos tomando cierta postura defensiva que jamás pensó que necesitaría con ella.

-Diciéndoles la verdad –dijo la mutante con semblante frío, impenetrable-. Mutant Underground está muriendo. El mundo donde no hay que escondernos… del que siempre hablamos, es lo que quiero construir. Para todos nosotros. Para mi bebé.

-Ese bebé es nuestro –dijo Marcos de forma cortante-. Y aquí es donde está tu familia. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero… no puedo ayudarte a hacer esto.

-Nadie está pidiendo tu ayuda –dijo Esme con petulancia-. Las personas que buscamos saben quiénes son.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Como si de una respuesta a su pregunta se tratara, Fade se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Qué…? -preguntó Caitlin incrédula viéndole dirigirse hacia Lorna..

-Fade –lo llamó Marcos, pidiéndole que regresara-. ¡Fade!

Casi de inmediato, otro mutante hizo lo mismo, sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes.

-Sage… -la llamó John.

-Lo siento, John. Ellos acabaron con el programa Hound. Esto solo se trata de supervivencia.

-Debe ser una broma –se quejó Clarice al ver que el grandote con súper fuerza se les unía también.

Aún no se había recuperado de ese mazazo emocional que había sido perder a sus amigos, cuando Andy se levantó.

-¡No! –gritó su padre agarrándole del brazo-. De ninguna manera.

-Andy, quédate donde estás –le ordenó su madre a la desesperada- ¡No te llevarás a mi hijo! –le gritó muy enfadado a una Lorna fría, una Lorna distante y peligrosa.

-No me llevan –se justificó Andy-. Es mi decisión. Esto que está reconstruyendo el Club Hellfire… Nuestra familia era parte de ello. Tú siempre hablas de ayudar a la gente.

-Una guerra entre mutantes y humanos no ayudará a nadie –le contradijo su madre-.

-No puedo dejar que lo hagas –dijo Reed.

-No estaba pidiendo permiso.

-¿Qué?

-Andy… -actuó Lauren con voz rota, también preocupado por su hermano-. Cuando éramos niños y jugábamos a los X-Men… Hicimos eso porque eran héroes. Porque salvaban a todos. Por favor… No me dejes.

-Los X-Men se fueron. Ya no somos niños pequeños.

-Andy, no...

Reed volvió a agarrar a su hijo del brazo, solo que esta vez él se opuso y, sin querer, empujó a su familia con sus poderes, dejando caer a su madre al suelo.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el niño mientras su familia y Marcos ayudaban a Caitlin a levantarse-. No quise hacerlo. Os quiero, chicos. Pero… sois mi familia, no quiero haceros daño. No intentéis detenerme.

Sentenciada su decisión, Andy se giró para posicionarse detrás de Sage entre las filas del ahora nuevo grupo del Club Hellfire. Estos dieron media vuelta y comenzaron su camino hacia la salida, quedando Lorna y Andy rezagados.

Caitlin volvió a intentar ir hacia su hijo, hacerle entrar en razón, pero rápidamente Marcos y Reed la agarraron de los brazos para impedírselo.

Aparentemente sin inmutarse por esa acogedora situación, una fría Lorna rodeó el hombro del joven Strucker con un brazo y le acompañó hacia la salida sin mirar atrás.

Lo que ninguno de los Mutant Underground sabía era que, tras esa falta frialdad, Lorna sí sentía. Y mucho. Sentía lástima por la familia Strucker que veía cómo su hijo les abandonaba, sentía preocupación por el incierto futuro que tenía aquel grupo ahora que había perdido a unos mutantes tan poderos. Pero, sobre todo, sentía miedo de que, si bajaba la guardia, si dejaba mostrar sus sentimientos, no podría soportar alejarse de Marcos. No otra vez.

Por eso se mostraba tan fría ante él, para que esta pensara que había cambiado, que no era la misma persona. Y sí, para que sintiera cierto resentimiento y puede que hasta odio hacia ella. Era mejor así. Era la única forma de protegerle, de conseguir ambos lo que quería: cambiar el mundo a su manera.

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

 **Cuando vi esta escena en la serie, me enfadé mucho con Lorna por actuar tan fría con su familia. Es por eso que quise hacer las paces con ella intentando ver qué pasaba por su cabeza en estos momentos, por qué actuaba así.**


	2. Capítulo 2

_02_

Meses después…

Jace Turner, harto de ser utilizado por el gobierno, harto de que los políticos se escondieran tras sus normas y sus leyes, decidió dimitir. Si nadie allí iba a luchar realmente por la supervivencia de su especie, de los humanos, él tendría que hacer ese trabajo por su cuenta.

Por suerte para el ex agente del Sentinel Services, había otras muchas personas que compartían sus preocupaciones, que perseguían un objetivo común. Los Purificadores siempre le había parecido una organización demasiado drástica, demasiado violenta, pero cuanto más trataba con mutantes, más se daba cuenta Jace lo peligrosos que eran. Solo podían ganar esta guerra si tomaban elecciones drásticas. Una especie no iba a sobrevivir a aquello. Eran los mutantes o los humanos. Y, obviamente, Jace estaba del lado de los humanos.

Es por eso, que Jace se puso en contacto con los Purificadores y pronto se labró un nombre entre ellos, tomando un puesto de mando con bastante libertad y recursos para seguir su lucha.

Si bien es cierto que existían muchas organizaciones de mutantes, Jace tenía una especial fijación con los Mutant Underground. No solo por el hecho de que le borraran el recuerdo de la muerte de su hija y le hicieran volver a pasar por esa pérdida de nuevo, que también; pero, sobre todo, por el hecho de que había sido el grupo mutante que más dolores de cabeza le estaban causando.

Puede que no tuvieran los mejores poderes, pero sí que tenía los mejores líderes. Hombres y mujeres con recursos, con dotes de liderazgo y con una inquebrantable endereza. Había perdido a muchos de sus miembros desde su fundación tras el 15-J. Algunos muy cercanos a los líderes del grupo. Pero eso solo les daba más fuerza, más motivo para seguir luchando.

Eso les hacía tan peligrosos. Estaban tan desesperados por proteger a los suyos, por defender su causa, que harían lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo. Como lo que hicieron con el doctor Campbell y esas pobres personas que viajaban en el avión con él. Lo echaron abajo como si nada, sin importantes nada. Era hora de acabar con esos terroristas de una vez por todas.

-Señor, hemos avistado a algunos _muties_ de Underground –le informó uno de sus hombres-. El niño Strucker, la chica imán y otros dos sin identificar.

"Tenemos razones para creer que los Mutant Underground se han separado. Algunos de ellos se han unido a una organización terrorista de mutantes llamado el Club Hellfire.

-¿Cuáles?

-Al menos cuatro. Andy Strucker y la chica imán son algunos de ellos.

-¿Sabemos algo sobre Marcos Díaz y el resto de la familia Strucker? ¿También se han unido a la organización?

-No que sepamos. Los últimos reportes de Díaz son de hace un par de días, cuando la de los portales y el a prueba de balas le ayudaron a asaltar un centro de reubicación mutante.

-Wow… Mira eso. Hemos roto dos familias –sonrió orgulloso Turner-. Buen trabajo, chicos.

"Quiero ojos por todos partes. Investigar cada avistamiento, rastrear móviles, informar de cualquier movimiento extraño, mirar con lupa los anuncios por palabras de los periódicos… En algún momento, uno de esos mutantes va a intentar ponerse en contacto con alguien del otro bando. Y tenemos que estar preparados para eso.

-Apuesto por el niño Strucker. Estoy convencido de que está echando de menos a su mami –se burló uno del equipo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello –le contradijo Turner-. Es un adolescente que intenta hacerse valer como un adulto, lo último que haría sería regresar a casa.

"Poned especial atención a los trágicos amantes, Dane y Díaz. Están a punto de ser padres, Díaz no va a querer perderse eso. Él será quien nos entregue a todos ellos.

 **0000**

Mientras tanto, en Mutant Way Station, Marcos estaba mirando en su móvil una foto de él y Lorna. Se veían tan felices… ¿Cómo han podido llegar a este punto?

-Hey, no quería molestarte… -dijo Caitlin asomándose a la puerta de su despacho, por así decirlo, pues no era más que una sala con muchos papeles revueltos y una mugrienta mesa de escritorio.

-Está bien, pasa.

Caitlin tomó asiento. La mujer no necesitó tener poderes para saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al mutante, pues era lo mismo que pasaba por la suya propia desde que su hijo se unió al Club Hellfire.

-Vamos a recuperarlos –quiso alentarle ella, a ambos en realidad-. Cuando todo esto termine, volverán a casa.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan convencida de ello?

-Porque Andy y Lorna no se fueron porque dejaran de amarnos, se fueron porque creen que el Club Hellfire les dará la oportunidad de ganar esta guerra.

"No importa en qué lado estemos. Andy sigue amando su familia. Y Lorna sigue amándote. Igual que nosotros a ellos.

-Espero que tengas razón.

No fue hasta ese momento cuando Caitlin recordó por qué había ido a ver a Marcos en primer lugar:

-Reorganizando la biblioteca, he encontrado algo que puede que despierte tu interés.

-" _Qué esperar cuando estás esperando_ " -leyó Marcos el título del libro que su amiga le había entregado-. Gracias, Caitlin. Te lo agradezco.

La mujer se despidió dejando a Marcos pensando en su conversación, en cómo el hecho de estar en bandos diferentes -pero no opuestos- no se interponía entre sus familias. Eso hizo a su vez que el chico recordara lo que Lorna le dijo antes de que fueran a la convención de Humanity Today.

" _Somos familia –dijo Lorna-. No hay modo de que ellas –las hermanas Cuckoo– se interpongan entre nosotros"._

Tal vez sea hora de comprobar cuán cierta era esa promesa.

 **0000**

En la mansión del Club Hellfire había de todo y más. Algo que Sage adoró y se acostumbró de inmediato. Si antes en el cuartel general de Mutant Underground tenía muchos recursos informáticos, aquí tenía el doble y todo de última generación.

-¿Me llamaste? –le preguntó Lorna entrando en la sala plagada de pantallas de ordenador.

-Sí, lo hice –murmuró Sage terminando de escribir un complejo encriptamiento para mejorar la seguridad de su red-. Me pediste que estuviera atenta si los Mutant Underground intentaban contactar con nosotros. Y he encontrado esto –abriendo la web de un periódico online-. Un anuncio por palabras. Creo que es de Marcos.

-"La aurora boreal será vista esta noche donde se mostró por primera vez" –leyó Lorna en voz alta, con una sonrisa en su rostro-. ¿De cuándo es la publicación?

-Es de hoy.

-De modo que la reunión es esta noche. De acuerdo… No se lo cuentes a nadie. Ni pienses en ello –añadió por si las hermanas Cuckoos leían sus mentes.

-¿Vas a ir? ¿Y si es una trampa? ¿O una distracción?

-Oh, vamos. Es Marcos. Él nunca me utilizaría como una distracción.

 **0000**

Lorna no tenía intenciones de volver al terreno de tierra estéril que ahora era lo que en su día fue su hogar, pero allí estaba, en aquel lugar en medio de la nada rodeado de bosque. Marcos estaba de pie junto a su coche. Solo. Tal y como ella esperaba. Se le veía nervioso y muy aliviado de verla, como si hubiera estado esperando un plantón. Y eso le dolió a Lorna más de lo que quiso admitir. Que Marcos no confiara en ella de ese modo, que ya no la conociera como solía hacer…

-No sabía si aparecerías –dijo él caminando hacia la chica con las manos en los bolsillos-. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

-¿De qué va esto, Marcos? –preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos, deteniéndose a una distancia demasiado grande de este, como si fuera a irse si no recibía la respuesta correcta.

-Solo quería verte. Solos tú y yo. No como personas en grupos de diferentes ideologías. No como Polaris y Eclipse. Si no como Lorna y Marcos.

-Yo también quería verte –dijo ella relajando su postura antes defensiva-. Ha pasado un tiempo…

-¿Cómo estás, Lorna? –preguntó él queriendo romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado de repente.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Y el bebé? He leído que, a esta fase del embarazo, puedes sentirlo moverse.

-¿Estás leyendo un libro de embarazo?

-Caitlin lo encontró en la nueva estación. Estoy a punto de acabarlo, por si estás interesada en leerlo…

-Eso sería genial, gracias. Y sí, el bebé se mueve mucho. Especialmente por las noches. Creo que te echa de menos. Ambos lo hacemos.

Marcos dio un paso hacia delante, pues ambos estaban bastante alejados. Demasiado, teniendo en cuenta la conversación que estaban teniendo.

-¿Puedo…?

-Claro.

El chico terminó de recorrer la distancia que les separaba y, con mucho cuidado y casi con miedo, posó una mano sobre el vientre ligeramente abultado de Lorna. Como si notara su presencia, el bebé dio una patada que hizo sobresaltar sorprendido a Marcos.

-Wow… -exclamó él sin palabras, sonriendo como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía-. Es increíble.

-Lo es, ¿verdad? Nunca me acostumbro.

Sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, la mano de Lorna estaba posada sobre la de Marcos. Ambos volvieron a sentirse como en casa, como si los últimos meses hubieran sido un sueño. Uno muy malo. Y ahora hubieran despertado de aquella pesadilla. Marcos alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Lorna, con aquel angelical rostro que le enamoró.

-¿Alguna vez pararemos de pelear el uno contra el otro?

-Ahora no estamos peleando –dijo ella con una encantadora sonrisa.

Y, como la primera vez que se besaron, Marcos no dudó en posar sus manos sobre las caderas de Lorna y tirar ligeramente de ella para atrapar sus labios. Lorna inmediatamente llevó sus manos a la nuca de su novio y se pegó a este todo cuanto pudo, rompiendo la poca distancia que les separaba e intensificando el beso. Como era de esperar, una aurora boreal se creó alrededor de ellos.

-También echaba de menos esto –rió Marcos contra los labios de su amaba.

-Al bebé le gusta –dijo Lorna notando cómo su bebé se movía bastante agitado.


	3. Capítulo 3

_03_

Aquella noche en que Lorna y Marcos se reencontraron, no fue la última. La pareja siguió teniendo sus reuniones secretas cada pocas semanas. En una de ellas, Marcos le dio a la chica el libro sobre embarazo que ya había terminado. Curiosamente, Lorna también tenía un regalo para él esa noche. Esme había conseguido de su millonario amigo anónimo una máquina de ultrasonidos para ver al bebé.

-Te he traído una copia de la ecografía de la niña.

-¿Es una niña? –se le iluminó el rostro a Marcos al saberlo, cogiendo la foto del ultrasonido con un cuidado tal como si fuera a romperse-. Nuestra pequeña Aurora…

 **0000**

Mientras tanto, uno de los subordinados de Turner informó de un hallazgo del que no estaba del todo seguro de su importancia.

-Es un anuncio por palabras –comienza a decir-. Se lleva repitiendo cada varias semanas. Podría no ser nada, pero…

-" _La aurora boreal será vista esta noche donde se mostró por primera vez_ " –leyó Turner.

-¿Raro, verdad?

-No tanto… -dijo el ex agente de Sentinel Services-. Caballeros, una lección de ciencia. ¿Dónde se generan las auroras boreales?

-En el ártico, señor –respondió de inmediato uno.

-Pero este periódico es estatal. Y no estamos en el ártico. ¿Qué más puede causar una aurora boreal?

"Un mutante con habilidades magnéticas y otro con energía solar combinando sus poderes. Os dije que los futuros padres serían los primeros en caer. Llevan semanas quedando en nuestras narices.

-Si es una cita lo del anuncio, no dice dónde.

-Dane y Díaz son los fundadores de Mutant Underground, hemos de asumir que han permanecido en la misma base hasta el momento en que la echaron abajo los Strucker.

"Empecemos por allí. Enviad un equipo ahora mismo. Con suerte, capturaremos a uno esta noche. O, al menos, tendremos una nueva pista que seguir.

 **0000**

Marcos y Lorna estaban tumbados uno al lado del otro sobre el capó del coche de este, contemplando les estrellas mientras hablaban cogidos de la mano. La pareja había hecho un pacto silencioso de no hablar de sus respectivos grupos, de sus planes ni misiones. Solo hablaban de cosas intranscendentes, como las reformas de la estación de los Underground, sobre cómo, para evitar pagar por la luz, habían instalado unas placas solares que Marcos cargaba con la energía de sus poderes cuando era necesario.

Ahora Marcos tenía más trabajo que nunca porque, con Lorna ausente, él tenía que encargarse de entrenar a los niños –aunque curiosamente Reed, sin tener poderes, le ayudaba con frecuencia y era muy buen motivador con los críos–. John entrenaba a los mayores y Marcos a los más jóvenes. Con los adultos había que tener una particular paciencia que Marcos no tenía. Al mismo tiempo, los niños se motivaban más cuando se les impresionaba. Y ser un buen rastreador y ser a prueba de balas no les parecía tan impresionante como tener láseres en las manos, fundir cosas, deslumbrar o dejar a oscuras una habitación.

Y, hablando de John, fue inevitable pasar el hecho de que este y Clarice se habían convertido en algo más que buenos amigos. Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a dar el paso final para tener una relación romántica, parecían tener miedo, pero Marcos lo veía como algo inevitable, algo que sucedería muy pronto.

Lorna sabía que la situación económica de los Mutant Underground era más precaria que nunca, pues había mucho que reconstruir y cada vez había menos simpatizantes con la causa que pudieran ayudar. Es por esto, que Lorna le ofreció algo del dinero que recibían del millonario amigo del Club Hellfire. Marcos lo rechazó educadamente, pero Lorna sabía que lo hace porque no quería recibir dinero de una organización que él considera terrorista. Lorna estaba a punto de decir algo, hasta que sintió una repentina gran cantidad de metal aproximándose hacia su dirección.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Marcos incorporándose por imitación.

-¿Alguien sabe que estamos aquí?

-No se lo he dicho a nadie. ¿Y tú?

-Sage lo sabe, pero no diría nada.

Lorna sintió ese metal más cerca y fue capaz de intuir que se trataba de varios vehículos y que, al menos uno de ellos, era un furgón blindado.

-Debemos irnos. ¡Ya! –gritó ella poniéndose en alerta.

-Vete tú, yo les distraeré.

-Los metales son lo mío. Yo me encargo.

Marcos iba a rebatirle eso, pero no había tiempo para discusiones y Lorna tenía razón.

-Ten cuidado –le pidió en su lugar.

Se montaron en sus respectivos coches y, en cuestión de segundos, aparecieron unos vehículos de la nada y comenzaron a seguirlos. Desde uno de ellos, había un tipo disparando con una pistola automática a través de su ventanilla bajada.

-Estos Homosapiens y sus armas… -se quejó Lorna deteniendo las balas y lanzando la pistola y el dueño de esta contra los árboles.

La persecución dio realmente comienzo cuando Marcos llevó su coche de regreso a la carretera. La mayoría de los vehículos siguieron a Lorna porque esta se puso en medio de estos, cortándoles el paso y dándole así tiempo a su novio para huir.

Marcos se acabó encontrado con solo dos de los coches siguiéndole en la carretera. El mutante, que había estado entrenando para mejorar sus habilidades, sacó una mano por la ventanilla y, mirando por el retrovisor, lanzó sus rayos contra las ruedas delanteras del vehículo que tenía más cerca, provocando que este pinchara y se chocara con el coche que iba detrás también persiguiéndole.

Por su parte, Lorna decidió hacer que todos y cada uno de los coches que la seguían se fueran estrellando contra los árboles o contra los otros vehículos, saliendo volando por los aires o ardiendo. Ella ya no era como Marcos, a no le importaba si sus enemigos morían. Se lo merecían.

 **0000**

Cuando Lorna regresó a la mansión del Club Hellfire, Esme estaba en el porche esperándola con una media sonrisa irónica.

-¿No ha ido bien tu cita romántica esta noche? ¿Marquitos ha dicho algo inapropiado?

-¿Has sido tú? ¿Tú nos has vendido a Turner?

-¿Os han atacado?

-No te hagas la sorprendida.

-No, en serio. No lo sabía –dijo Esme sonando bastante creíble-. ¿Qué ganaría yo si te atrapara esa gente?

-Tal vez querías que dejara de ver a Marcos.

-Me da igual que te estés viendo a escondidas con tu novio. Es más, me parece bien. Así tienes más presente por qué estamos luchando.

-Entonces, si no has sido tú…

-Alguien más ha descubierto vuestras cartitas de amor –bromeó Esme refiriéndose a los anuncios por palabras de los que obviamente ella sabía desde hacía tiempo-. Mucho han tardado en realidad, son un poco obvias. Incluso para esos simples humanos.

Ese fue el fin de las citas entre Marcos y Lorna en lo que quedaba de su antiguo cuartel. Pero no fue una derrota total, aún podían seguir quedando, solo tenían que ser más discretos. Por esa razón, Lorna le hizo llegar a su novio un teléfono irrastreable cosecha de sus nuevos contactos.

Un bueno día, Marcos recibió una llamada muy especial a ese mismo teléfono:

 _-¡Marcos!_ –gritó la voz de Sage al otro lado de la línea-. _Es Lorna, está de parto._

-Voy enseguida.

Actuando, no pensando, Marcos bajó las escaleras corriendo como si saliera de un edifico incendiado.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? –le preguntó John parándole a medio camino.

-El bebé está en camino.

Eclipse se soltó del agarre de su amigo y retomó su carrera.

-¡Te cuidado ahí fuera! –le gritó John para que le oyera bien mientras le veía correr hacia la salida.

Marcos siempre conducía bajo los límites de velocidad, pero estaba tan preocupado de perderse el nacimiento de su hija que ni se paró a mirar en cuánto había sobrepasado el límite. De esa forma, llegó a la mansión de Hellfire Club en un tiempo récord.

Y fue Esme, o una de sus hermanas, quien le abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, nada contenta de verle pero tampoco sorprendida:

-Mira quién está aquí, el padre del año…

-¿Dónde está Lorna? –preguntó él no entrando en su juego.

-Arriba, solo tienes que seguir el desastre de muebles rotos que ha dejado a su paso.

El chico subió los escalones de dos en dos y, como dijo Esme, moverse por esa mansión sin perderse no era difícil si seguías la obra de Lorna fruto de los dolores durante las contracciones. Finalmente, entró en una habitación donde estaba Sage, las otras dos hermanas Cuckoos y una mujer que por su atuendo –lucía una bata blanca de hospital- parecía ser la doctora de la que le había hablado Lorna. Y hablando de Lorna, esta estaba tumbada en una camilla resoplando de dolor, pero su cara cambió por completo al verle llegar.

-¡Marcos!

-¿Cómo estás, babe? –preguntó este yendo en su encuentro rápidamente, dándole un beso en la frente y tomando su mano, la cual esta estrujó al notar otra contracción.

-Con ganas de romper cosas.

-Esa es mi chica –sonrió él divertido.

 **0000**

Turner estaba almorzando con su esposa cuando recibió una llamada de su gente:

 _-Tenemos un avistamiento, señor. Díaz tenía prisa esta mañana y ha hecho saltar un control de velocidad._

-El bebé mutante está en camino, ¿eh? Díaz empezó toda esta lucha contra los Mutant Underground ayudando a los Strucker –dijo Turner-. Es casi poético que sea él quien lo termine.

"Rastread la matrícula. Marcad las posibles rutas que haya podido seguir desde ese punto. Está siendo impulsivo y tenemos que tomar esa ventaja. Yo me reuniré en seguido con vosotros.

Al terminar la llamada, Jace se dio cuenta de que su mujer le miraba muy seria.

-¿De qué iba esa llamada?

-Trabajo.

-¿Un bebé mutante es trabajo, Jace? ¿Ahora vas a por los bebés también? ¿Es que no hay límites?

-Sus padres son terroristas, culpables de la muerte del doctor Campbell y el senador Montez.

-¿Qué pasará con el bebé cuando detengas a los padres?

Paula desconocía que su marido había dimitido de su trabajo para Sentinel Services. Jace necesitaba una excusa para todas esas horas fuera de casa, para todas esas llamadas… Y, obviamente, no le iba a decir que estaba implicado con un grupo como los Purificadores.

-Servicios sociales se harán cargo del bebé –contó él siguiendo con su tapadera-. Si tiene suerte de no nacer con el gen mutante X, tendrá un futuro medio decente.

-¿Y si no?

-Los mutantes no quieren que los consideremos como iguales, ¿por qué tratarles como tal?

 **0000**

Nace más venir al mundo, la doctora limpió al bebé y lo acomodó en una mantita para entregárselo a Lorna.

-Hey, Aurora… -dijo la chica de cabello verde cogiendo la manita de la pequeña-. Soy yo, tu mamá. Y mira quién está aquí, es papá.

-Hola, mi niña.

Acto seguido, todos los presentes se fueron de la habitación para darle intimidad a la pareja.

-Es perfecta –sonrió embobado Marcos al ver a su hija bostezar.

Lorna le ofreció a novio que se quedara a pasar la noche, pues no había prisa para que regresara a su cuartel tan pronto. La pareja podría así ignorar por un día el hecho de que estaban en diferentes bandos de una guerra que parecía no tener fin. Por un día, podían ser solo una pareja que disfrutaba de su experiencia como padres primerizos. Marcos accedió encantado esa propuesta, pero quiso dejar bien claro que, por mucho que deseara quedarse con sus chicas para siempre, debía partir al día siguiente para reunirse con los suyos, algo que Lorna entendió perfectamente. Podían permitirse poner en pausa sus vidas un día, pero no mucho más.

Aclarada la pequeña "tregua", Marcos llamó a John para contarle que la pequeña había nacido y que él se quedaría un poco más por allí, que no se preocupara.


	4. Capítulo 4

_04_

A la mañana siguiente, y con todo el dolor de su corazón, Marcos no tuvo más remedio que separarse de su familia y regresar a la realidad.

Partió con el mismo coche y la misma matrícula con la que había llegado. Estaba tan emocionado con el nacimiento de su pequeña Aurora que no recordó lo imprudente que era hacer eso teniendo en cuenta que seguramente había sido pillado por los radares de tráfico sobrepasando la velocidad.

Conduciendo por la autopista, los carteles luminosos marcaron una desviación del tráfico debido a un accidente y a Marcos no le quedó otra que seguir esa nueva ruta. A medida que avanzaba, se fue dando cuenta de que el desvío cambiaba continuamente, como si le estuvieran llevando hacia un punto concreto. Al mismo tiempo, había un coche que lleva pisándole los talones desde hacía un buen rato. No muy seguro de si eran imaginaciones suyas o una emboscada, Marcos llamó a su gente.

-John, ¿puedes mirar si han dado algún aviso policial por la autopista?

 _-¿Ocurre algo?_

-No lo sé. No paran de desviar el tráfico y creo que me están siguiendo.

 _-¿Dónde estás? Clarice y yo iremos a buscarte._

-No es buena idea, acabarías atrapado en la carretera conmigo. Tú solo dime qué camino coger.

John no se lo pensó dos veces y le pidió a Reed que se uniera a la conversación, poniendo el manos libres para que le ayudara a darle indicaciones a Marcos; indicaciones que le daban a ciegas, pues fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera pasando, no era cosa de la policía aunque estos se estaban manteniendo sospechosamente lejos de la zona.

Poco tardó Marcos en darse cuenta de que no tenía salida, de modo que dejó de darle información a sus compañeros de su paradero para que estos no fueran a buscarle.

-Marcos, ¿dónde estás ahora? Exactamente –preguntó John dándose cuenta de su repentino cambio al dejar de dar indicaciones claras.

 _-Creo que era una falsa alarma_ –mintió Marcos no muy bien debido a su nerviosismo contenido-. _La circulación ha vuelto a la normalidad. Vuelvo al cuartel en breve._

-Marcos, no… -quiso intervenir John, pero este cortó la comunicación antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Sus amigos se quedaron impactados, paralizados oyendo el silencio que dejó Marcos al colgar la llamada.

-Está mintiendo –dijo Reed lo que ambos sabían.

-No puede salir de ahí y no quiere que caigamos con él.

-¿Y qué hacemos entonces? ¿Vamos a buscarle?

-Esperamos.

-¿Y Lorna? ¿Le decimos algo?

-En absoluto. Ella no puede hacer nada ahora mismo, dejémosla fuera de esto hasta que sepamos algo más.

 **0000**

Como temía John, Marcos no volvió pronto. No volvió directamente. No llamó. Nada. Ni rastro de él. Y la radio de la policía seguía ignorando el asunto.

-Si no ha sido cosa de la policía ni de Sentinel Services –comenzó a especular John-, ¿quién podría haber organizado esa cacería? ¿Quién tiene tanto control como para conseguir la cooperación de la policía y mantenerse fuera del radar?

-¿Qué tal los Purificadores? –sugirió Blink entrando en la sala tras oír la situación.

Todos en Mutant Underground estaban al tanto de lo sucedido con su líder Marcos y estaban muy inquietos con la desaparición de este.

-¿Alguna vez han hecho algo así? –quiso saber Reed-. ¿Los Purificadores?

-No que sepamos –negó John-, pero es cierto que tienen buenos contactos…

-El agente Turner dejó Sentinel Services –recordó Caitlin muy preocupada por su amigo Marcos-, ¿y si se unió a los Purificadores y ha usado sus contactos con la policía para hacer esto?

-Digamos que han sido ellos –aceptó la teoría John-. ¿Qué pretenden hacer con Marcos?

-Nada bueno –se temió Clarice recordando el odio en los ojos de los Purificadores que quemaron su coche años atrás.

 **0000**

Los Mutant Underground se pasaron días en un callejón sin salida, no consiguiendo nada de sus contactos. Al menos, ese silencio no era del todo malo. No había nada de Marcos tampoco en las webs donde algunos Purificadores subían sus vídeos maltratando, torturando o incluso matando mutantes. Eso significaba que, si estaba con ellos, aún no habían hecho nada con él.

-Turner sabe de nosotros –dijo John poniéndose en modo soldado-, de nuestros puntos débiles, de cómo actuamos como una familia. Tal vez estén preparándonos una trampa y van a usar a Marcos como señuelo.

 **0000**

Tras horas intentando contactar por teléfono con Marcos, teléfono que no llegaba a dar ni la llamada, Lorna empezó a preocuparse bastante. No era típico de él estar ausente durante tanto tiempo. No pudiendo esperar más, la chica de cabello verde le pidió a Sage que mandara a los Mutant Underground un mensaje codificado –pues estos tenían también a un hacker entre sus refugiados, aunque no tan bueno como Sage que además tenía un extra debido a sus poderes- citando a quien fuera a una reunión. Sus miedos fueron en aumento cuando fue John, y no Marcos, quien acudió a la cita.

-Hola, Lorna… -dijo él intentando evitar la pena en su voz pero sin conseguirlo.

-John, ¿qué le ha pasado a Marcos?

-Nada, está en una misión. Eso es todo.

-¿Y por eso tiene el móvil apagado? Nunca lo ha apago del todo. Si ni siquiera da la llamada, significa que lo ha fundido.

"Y eso solo lo hace cuando la cosa va mal, cuando cree que le ven a pillar. Así que… No me mientas, John. Le ha pasado algo. Y quiero saber qué.

-No lo sabemos –admitió el mutante a prueba de balas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabéis?

-Lo que quiero decir es que creemos que le tendieron una emboscada de camino a la estación. Y no hemos vuelto a saber nada desde entonces.

"Nos mintió durante la llamada, Lorna. No quería que supiéramos dónde estaba y qué estaba pasando realmente. Lo hizo para protegernos.

-¿Cuándo pasó eso?

-Cuando volvía de conocer al bebé.

-¿¡Quieres decir que Marcos lleva una semana desaparecido y que no tenías intención de contármelo!? –dijo ella elevando la voz enfadada.

-No había nada que pudieras hacer. Creíamos que lo resolveríamos antes de que te enteraras.

-Está bien… -gruñó Lorna intentando calmarse-. ¿Qué es lo que sabéis?

-Que no ha sido cosa de la policía ni de Sentinel Services, pero que estos les han dado carta blanca para llevar la operación y usar los avisos luminosos de la autopista.

"Clarice tiene una teoría y, por ahora, es la mejor que tenemos.

-¿Cuál es?

-Turner y los Purificadores.

-Turner nos persiguió a Marcos y a mí hace unos meses. Tenía un grupo con muchos coches y un furgón blindado. Pensé que eran de Sentinel Services. Pero no tenían rotulado ningún logo.

-Dejó el servicio cuando lo del ataque a nuestra antigua estación. Al parecer ahora va por su cuenta y ha hecho nuevos amigo anti-mutantes.

-Si los Purificadores tienen a Marcos… -dijo Lorna incapaz de terminar la frase solo de pensar en lo que estos podrían hacerle.

-Lo recuperemos, Lorna. Te lo prometo.

Para calmar a su amiga, John la abrazó.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal la niña?

-Duerme como un tronco por las noches. Es igualita a su padre.

 **0000**

De regreso al Club Hellfire, Lorna y Sage su pusieron manos a la obra bancando información sobre los Purificadores.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Esme entrando en la sala claramente enfadada por el cambio de planes-. ¿Por qué no está Sage haciendo su parte de la misión?

-Marcos ha desaparecido.

-Pues que lo busque su gente, nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-¿Su gente? YO soy su gente –dejó bien claro Lorna-. Y vamos a hacer esto. Ahora.

Esme resopló dramáticamente en respuesta.

-Como quieras –accedió la rubia, sabiendo que era la mejor opción.

Si los que habían cogido a Marcos lo usaban para llevar a los Mutant Underground a una trampa, Lorna haría que el Club Hellfire cayera también con ellos. Y Esme tampoco creía que los Mutant Underground fueran capaces de rescatarle por su cuenta. Debían trabajar en equipo y liberar a Marcos, aunque eso significase retrasar sus planes.


	5. Capítulo 5

_05_

La calma que había estado cundiendo en los foros y demás redes anti-mutantes todos estos días atrás, se rompió de forma exagerada en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? –preguntó Lorna notando esa subida del flujo de Internet.

-Quéjame mirar…

Sage entró en uno de los foros y vio que un usuario había compartido un enlace de la web de los Purificadores.

-Es un vídeo… -murmuró la chica no muy segura de si sería buena idea que Lorna lo viera, pues se temía lo peor.

-Dale al play. Hazlo.

En el vídeo, de no muy buena calidad, se veía a un grupo de hombres y mujeres vestidos con una sudadera negra con una cruz blanca enorme cruzándoles el pecho. Todos mostraban sus rostros, orgullosos de su pertenencia al grupo. Era de noche, en un bosque, pero estaba bastante iluminado gracias a las antorchas que algunos de los miembros Purificadores llevaban.

La cámara hizo un breve barrido para mostrar lo numeroso que era el grupo, acabando el recorrido enfocando al que se presumía que era él líder. Este tenía una gruesa cadena de hierro macizo en las manos y tiró de ella con fuerza. La cámara se movió y se vio a un hombre semi-desnudo caer al suelo hasta quedar sentado de rodillas debido al impulso de fuerza de las cadenas que ataban sus manos.

El corazón de Lorna dejó de palpitar por un momento al reconocer a esa persona. Marcos. Tenía el rostro abatido y moratones y heridas por todas partes. Lucía muy frágil.

- _Os presento a Marcos Díaz_ –comenzó a decir el tipo-. _Se hace llamar a sí mismo Eclipse porque disfrutaba cegando a humanos con sus poderes cuando trabajaba para el Cartel colombiano._

Esme nunca había entrado en la mente de Marcos más de lo prescindible, solo para ver sus miedos y para manipularle a hacer lo que ella quería. Siempre le tomó por un santurrón y le aburría lo que leía en él. Pero después de haber oír a ese Purificador y de saber lo que solía hacer para el Cartel… Marcos no era para nada un santo, al menos no antes. Y ese lado oscuro suyo seguía ahí, su hermana lo vio cuando Marcos la amenazó con cegarla si intentaba impedirle ir tras Lorna. Puede que intentar reclutarlo para el Club Hellfire no fuera tan imposible. Bueno, si sobrevivía a esta.

 _-Ahora es uno de los lideres de Mutant Underground_ –continuó hablando el líder de los Purificadores- _, una organización terrorista que es culpable de la muerte de más de una decena de agentes del Sentinel Services._

" _Responsables también del accidente de avión donde viajaban nuestro querido senador Montez y el doctor Campbell, junto otros humanos inocentes. Esta caza ha sido nuestra, pero queremos celebrarla con todos vosotros, hermanos humanos. Uníos esta noche a nosotros en el juicio contra este monstruo._

Como cierre al vídeo, el tipo cogió la antorcha de uno de los suyos y la dirigió contra la piel de Marcos, provocando un gran destello debido a la profundidad de la quemadura. No podían hacerle gran cosa con eso, porque al fin y al cabo, su cuerpo era pura energía solar, pero eso no quitaba que doliese a horreros.

 _-No os lo perdáis_ –se despidió el humano.

-Ni si te ocurra –le dijo rotundamente una de las Cuckoos a Lorna leyendo su mente-. Es una trampa y no vamos a caer.

-Una trampa o no, Marcos morirá sino vamos –respondió la aludida no dispuesta a permitir que eso ocurriese-. Debemos intentarlo. Darle una oportunidad.

 **0000**

Pese a la negativa de las hermanas Cuckoos, los Mutant Underground fueron invitados a la mansión del Club Hellfire para trazar un plan para liberar a Marcos. A esta reunión se presentaron John, Clarice y los Strucker.

La situación por la que se reunían era muy seria, pero eso no quitaba que el reencuentro fuera emotivo y feliz, puesto que era la primera vez que Andy veía a su familia desde que se unió al Club Hellfire. Al mismo tiempo, los Underground conocieron entonces a la pequeña Aurora que ahora tenía poco casi dos semanas de edad.

Trazar un plan de rescate no era tan sencillo cuando sabías que era una trampa. Cualquier cosa era posible, tenían que estar listos para lo que fuera que los Purificadores hubieran preparado.

 **0000**

Aquella noche, en el bosque se reunieron muchos Purificadores y simpatizantes de estos. Una vez más, las antorchas –ahora más numerosas que en el vídeo- iluminaban el lugar y le daban un aspecto más aterrador, como si estuvieran realizando un ritual o un sacrificio; cosa que era cierta en parte, puesto que se habían citado para matar a un mutante.

En el centro del claro, habían montado una plataforma con tableros de madera y estandartes a los lados con su distintiva cruz blanca sobre un fondo negro. Por lo bien que lo habían preparado, se notaba que no era la primera vez que lo hacían. En la zona central de la plataforma, cual atracción principal, estaba Marcos; atado de piernas y muñecas con cadenas de acero muy gruesas –previniendo que las pudiera fundir. Las cadenas estaban enganchadas a una manivela a sus pies, proveniente del foso de la plataforma, que tiraban de él obligándole a estar sentado de rodillas en el suelo en tensión debido a la fuerza que esta ejercía.

Aplausos y gritos de plena emoción anunciaron la llegada de un portavoz de los Purificadores y dos compañeros más, estos últimos se posicionaron uno a cada lado de Marcos para tenerle vigilado. El tipo comenzó la ceremonia con un discurso sobre lo importante que ere defender a la raza humana, de demostrar su superioridad sobre aquellos engendros de la naturaleza, sobre aquellos fallos del Señor que se hacen llamar mutantes.

Todos los presentes estaban tan entretenidos con aquel mensaje cargado de odio que Marcos podría haber intentado usar sus poderes para fundir las cadenas, pero los humanos se habían asegurado muy bien de eliminar esa opción. No obstante, había alguien más que podía ayudarle con su problema. En un momento del discurso, Marcos notó cómo la fuerza que tiraba de él desaparecía. Seguía atado a esas molestas cadenas, pero estas ya no lo estaban a nada. Podía usarlas para salir de allí si quería, usarlas para derribar a sus captores y salir corriendo antes de que estos pudieran reaccionar. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Marcos sintió la necesidad de buscar a Lorna con la mirada, quien presumía ser la autora de su liberación, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo para no llamar la atención, para no delatar su presencia. En su lugar, decidió hacer un sutil gesto de negación con la cabeza.

No muy lejos de allí, Lorna y los suyos lo observaban todo.

-Algo va mal -dijo John percatándose de ese gesto de Marcos-. ¿Por qué nos pide que paremos?

-Se cree un mártir -se burló Esme volteando los ojos.

-¿Puedes entrar en su mente?

-A esta distancia no. No estando mis hermanas tan lejos.

Las otras dos hermanas Cuckoos se habían quedado en la mansión por motivos de seguridad, de su propia seguridad. Iban a ayudar a rescatar a Marcos, pero no estaban dispuestas a caer todas en el intento.

Clarice estaba lista para crear un portal y poner en marcha el plan de rescate, cuando Marcos volvió a mover el cuello, como si quisiera mostrarle algo a los suyos.

-Un momento -interrumpió Lorna dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir su novio-. Ese collar que tiene... Creí que era para inhibir sus poderes, pero no es como el que me pusieron a mí. ¿Y si esa es la verdadera trampa? No el lugar, sino Marcos en sí.

-¿Un rastreador? –preguntó Fade, quien se había ofrecido voluntario a la misión porque sentía que le debía mucho de su antiguo compañero mutante.

-Más bien un explosivo –dijo Thunderbird usando sus poderes para analizar el dispositivo-. De ahí la reunión en medio de la nada, que sea filmada y que ni Turner ni los líderes del grupo estén presentes.

"Si liberamos a Marcos, el collar explotará y todos los presentes morirán. Culparán a los mutantes de lo sucedido.

-¿Qué esperas que hagamos entonces? –intervino Lorna a la defensiva-. ¿Dejarle morir?

-Jamás permitiría eso. Tenemos que acercarnos y trabajar en equipo para sacarle de aquí, para sacarnos a todos.

Aclarada la situación, trazaron un plan que no necesitaba a los niños Strucker, por lo que estos se quedaron por las inmediaciones solo por si acaso. Después Clarice creó un portal que trasladaría a Lorna, Esme, John y Fade hasta la parte trasera de la plataforma, donde el Fade les ocultaría usando sus habilidades. Una vez allí, Esme pudo tener acceso a la mente del tipo que daba el discurso y sus secuaces, descubriendo así que estos no eran más que simples títeres, que no sabían el enrevesado plan en el que sus líderes les habían metido. Para ellos, aquello era una oportunidad de demostrar su valía en el grupo, de demostrar que odiaban tanto a los mutantes que estaban dispuestos a matar a uno.

La mente de esos cerebros de mosquitos estaba tan llena de tonterías que Esme decidió probar con Marcos, a ver si este sabía algo. Y, curiosamente, este entendía de explosivos y estuvo presente en la fabricación de la bomba que llevaba alrededor de su cuello. A sabiendas de que los amigos del mutante acudirían a rescatarle, los Purificadores se aseguraron de que la bomba no tuviera un botón de apagado para que Esme no pudiera obligar a alguien a desactivarlo.

Marcos había notado una ligera brisa cuando Clarice abrió el portal y estaba bastante convencido de que Lorna estaba de pie junto a él; Intuyó también que una de las Cuckoos estaba con ellas, por lo que seguramente se habría metido en su cabeza. Marcos quiso advertirles de la existencia de una cuenta atrás de la bomba, una que daría inicio si, como sospechaba, Lorna iba a desconectar siguiendo las indicaciones de la telépata. Pero a Esme le daba igual. Ellos tenían a Clarice, que podría crear un portal y alejarlos del radio de la bomba en cuestión de seguidos. No le importaba lo que le apsara a los humanos; es más, estaría encantada con verles morir. Se lo merecían.

La evidente diferencia ideológica entre los Underground y el Club Hellfire se hizo más que notoria cuando, tras desactivar Lorna el collar de Marcos y comenzar la cuenta atrás, Esme y Fade se escabulleron rápidamente a través del portal de Clarice –reuniéndose con los niños Strucker; mientras que Marcos y Lorna peleaban contra los humanos cuando estos se percataron de la presencia de los mutantes, al tiempo que John corría hacia el explosivo que Marcos había lanzado al otro extremo de la plataforma y ponía a prueba su habilidad de ser indestructible al rodearlo cual granada en campo de combate y absorber la explosión con su cuerpo. Rápidamente, mientras el resto se recuperaba de la onda expansiva que les hizo caer al suelo, Clarice volvió a abrir un portal y, tanto sus tres amigos como ella, huyeron del lugar cruzándolo.

 **0000**

De regreso al Club Hellfire, Lorna no pudo dejar de pensar en lo sucedido en el bosque. Entendía que Esme y Fade no intentaron salvar a los humanos, porque ella tampoco estaba interesada en hacerlo, pero no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que se largaran dejando al resto de mutantes atrás, dejándola a ella atrás. Fade y Esme se aseguraron de poner a salva a los niños Strucker al huir de la pelea, pero puede que solo fuera porque el Club tenía una particular fijación por ellos y sus habilidades combinadas. ¿Tan poco les importaba el resto de su gente? Los Underground darían sus vidas por salvar a los suyos, incluso para salvar a cualquier otro ¿Es que el Club Hellfire no iba a luchar por ella llegado el momento? Esto hacía que se replanteara su afiliación al grupo.

Había sido una larga noche y todos estaban muy abatidos tanto emocional como físicamente. Había sido un día largo. Un par de semanas largas. Sabiendo lo opinión contraria de las Cuckoos pero dispuesta más que nunca a hacerles frente, Lorna le propuso a sus amigos que se quedaran a pasar la noche.

-Yo puedo llevaros de vuelta a vuestro cuartel mañana –se ofreció Fade sintiéndose culpable por haberles dejado tirado antes.

Obviamente, Marcos se quedaba. La familia Strucker aceptó, para así poder pasar algo de tiempo con Andy. Por su parte, Clarice y John querían regresar a casa cuanto antes, por miedo a que el lugar fuera atacado en su ausencia.

 **0000**

Marcos no tardó en subir a darse una ducha para quitarse la suciedad de encima y queriendo calmar con agua muy caliente el dolor de sus costillas machacadas de las palizas recibidas durante su secuestro. Al escuchar a Lorna dirigiéndose hacia él para unirse al baño, el chico bajó la temperatura del agua para proteger la delicada piel de su amada.

-¿Cómo estás, babe? –le preguntó Lorna retirándole la esponja que tenía este en la mano para ser ella quien le enjabonara el pecho.

-Mucho mejor. Increíblemente mejor. Yo… Pensé que no saldría de esta, que no volvería a verte.

-Shhh… No digas eso –dijo la chica de pelo verde abrazando a su novia para reconfortarle-. Eres tú el que siempre ha tenido fe, el que siempre he tenido esperanza. Supongo que ahora es mi turno de decirte que todo saldrá bien, que no importa qué pase, nos protegeremos mutuamente. Y a nuestra niña. Todo irá bien, te lo prometo.

 **0000**

Estando durmiendo en la cama, Aurora empezó a llorar y su madre se levantó a darle el pecho.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –le preguntó Marcos despertándose también.

-No, tú necesitas descansar.

-Ya descansaré cuando regrese al cuartel. Ahora quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con mis chicas.

-Está bien…

Lorna terminó de alimentar a la pequeña y le dio instrucciones a su novio de cómo colocarse a Aurora entre sus brazos para que esta eructase. Marcos, como un pañuelo en el hombro para no mancharse, meció a la niña hasta que esta cumplió con su parte y se quedó dormida.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó el chico tras llevar a Aurora de vuelta a la cuna.

-Bueno, si iba en serio eso de " _ya descansaré en el cuartel…_ ".

Marcos sonrió ante su propuesta y la pareja se besó y, entre besos, regresaron a la cama.

 **0000**

A la mañana siguiente, la pareja se reunió abajo con los Strucker, listos estos y Marcos para partir.

-No pienses que esto significa que estamos en el mismo bando ahora –le dijo Esme a Marcos-. Ha sido mera cortesía profesional, teníamos intereses comunes.

-Tranquila, no iba a pedirte unir bandos.

Mientras Reed, Caitlin y Lauren se despedían del menor de los Strucker, Marcos le dio un beso a su bebé en la frente, para luego besar los labios de su novia.

-Hasta la próxima –dijo él mirando a Lorna y después a una de las hermanas Cuckoos, dejando entrever algo que todos sabía: que esa no sería la última vez que lucharían codo con codo pues, como Esme había dicho, tenían intereses comunes.

Finalmente, Marcos y los Strucker regresaron con los suyos, los Mutant Underground, para continuar con su misión de proteger a todos los mutantes posible, sabiendo que su lucha estaba muy lejos de acabar.

 **FIN**


End file.
